1. Field of the invention
The invention concerns a feed device for paste-like mixtures (such as paper pulp) adapted to form a flat film of paste through a nozzle disposed at the outlet of a distribution chamber.
1. Description of the prior art
Known devices of this type designed for dispensing and forming fibrous or otherwise flat films from a paste-like mixture use a "liquid" process which is so-called because the moisture content is high, for example in the order of 99.4% in the case of paper pulp; in these flat films the concentration of the mixture is variable; the concentration is adjusted upstream of a set of circuits feeding a "chamber" dispensing the mixture to a nozzle feeding the paste to a drum (or between two drums) carrying drain cloths; the density of the flat film is varied by sectional control of the throughput of paste by locally moving further apart or closer together the lips of the nozzle disposed at the outlet from the distribution chamber; modifying the speed of the jet at constant concentration controls the density as required but also modifies the machine direction/crosswise direction resistance vector.
An object of the invention is to remedy this disadvantage and to provide a paste-like mixture feed device which is simple, reliable, inexpensive and easy to use.